


Dear Diary,

by Taedae, venom_for_free



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Oneshots [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Kinks, Light-Hearted, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Dear diary,Day one of our post-ice show France trip. Vitya and I just took residency in our hotel room. But now he's grinning at me like that, so I'm afraid I gotta go.Love, Chris.--or: After an ice show in France, Viktor and Chris spend a week in Paris together. They fall into a friendly, platonic competition to see who can get the other off more often. Chris keeps all the notes in his little diary.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097195
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24
Collections: YOI Rare Pair Week 2021





	Dear Diary,

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day four of Rare Pair week, today I got to collab with my darling Taedae for "Vacation".  
> Enjoy! ♥

**June 7th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

The show went really, really well. It was great being back on the ice for the sake of skating instead of trying to win. And it’s not like I had any chance with Vitya next to me, anyway. 

God. Writing a diary is so sappy. But it felt wrong to start with what I actually bought you for. Now that I’ve got you warmed up, though ...

Dear diary, 

Day one of our post-ice show France trip. Vitya and I just took residency in our hotel room. But now he's grinning at me like that _,_ so I'm afraid I gotta go. 

Love, Chris.

**Chris**

**I**

**Vitya**

**I**

**\----------**

**June 8th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

Vitya tastes like shit in the morning. His breath, not his dick. His dick is fine. Also, today I learned how noisey our hotel bed is. The creaking wood and shreking springs would be a bit concerning if one cared about the neighbors. Lucky, we don't. 

Yours, Chris.

**Chris**

**II**

**Vitya**

**I**

**\----------**

**June 8th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

Vitya said I'm a lousy lover for keeping a tally. I told him he just lacks ambition. 

That didn't sit well with him. 

And Vitya being Vitya, he declared this is now a competition. Whoever manages to get the other off more by the end of the trip, wins. He also said it wasn't fair since I’m already leading, so I offered to restart the count, but he refused. He didn't want to mess up our results, apparently. So the count continues. 

Oh, and because Vitya can't be second anywhere in life, I just got a shower blowjob. Which was very, _very_ good. But also means we are tied again. And I can't let that go. So I'll have to make a plan. 

Sneakily, Chris. 

**Chris**

**II**

**Vitya**

**II**

**\----------**

**June 8th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

Breakfast was okay. They say it's the most important meal of the day. But I think my pre-breakfast was better. And more important for the static. 

Anyway. Now that Vitya knows about you, we might as well make this a tougher game. Should we get points for different places? Or for more complicated stuff? How about, it only counts if it has a new element? Otherwise, we’ll spend all day indoors, sucking each other off. I'm not complaining, mind you, but why go on vacation in France if all we see are each other's balls? 

The human body is beautiful, but so is the city. It would be a shame to miss out on either. 

Contemplatively, Chris.

**Chris**

**II**

**Vitya**

**II**

**\----------**

**June 8th,**

**Still Paris**

Dear diary, 

Maybe I should start adding time stamps. Looks like there will be multiple entries per day. Oh no. How devastating to fill you so fast. Even though, usually, ~~I like to~~

_Dear Chris's diary,_

_We decided to see how many rooms in the hotel we can fool around in before getting caught. Or, you know, if possible, we’d prefer not getting caught._

_But as Chris established, kissing gives no points. So this will be fun. See you soon._

_Surprisingly, Viktor._ ****

**_Viktor_ **

**_II_ **

**_Chris_ **

**_II_ **

**\---------**

**June 9th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

It's me again. I finally managed to wrestle you out of Vitya's hands, and all it took was pulling his ridiculous hair. The long ponytail was so sexy. I loved wrapping it around my hand while I fucked him from behind. But nOoOoOo, he had to cut it off because look, I'm so rebellious, Yakov. Now I'm stuck with whatever this is. Still long enough to grab, but nothing else. Just long enough to look like he really needs a hair stylist. 

It's a mess and Vitya knows it but

_Dear diary,_

_I don't know why Chris bought a sex diary when all he does is complain about my hair. But good morning to you, too! I hope you know this is a great sacrifice because I allowed him to go down on me, just so I can write this. What he didn't consider, of course, is that he won't get a point for it. Too similar to yesterday morning._

_And good luck getting me off again after what happened._

_Hotels are really big with a bunch of dark corners. Did you know? And toilets. It was a bit gross, but I'm a winner, so I'll take it._ _Literally._ _The pool was—_

_Fuck, he's really good at this, so I'll put you aside and_

WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T COUNT?! OF COURSE IT DOES!

_Your rules, baby._

We didn't agree on them! 

_Yeah, well, I didn't agree to being tallied in the first place, but here we are. Come on, be a little more flexible. I've seen what that body can do._

Fuck. 

**Chris**

~~**IIII** ~~

**Vitya**

**IIII**

_Don't try me._

**Chris**

**IIII**

**\----------**

**June 9th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

I can't believe he played me like that. Vitya, of all people. Also, fuck time stamps. 

Anyway, as you've seen, we got up to some shenanigans earlier. And I made an interesting discovery in the hotel pool—Vitya seems to like doing it in public. Crazy, right? Who would have guessed the world star loves that kind of attention? I mean, he doesn't wanna get caught and stuff. Because uh, that would ruin his career. Both our careers. But the possibility of others being around seems to be a very big yes. 

Which is exactly what I plan to exploit today during our trip into the city. 

Well prepared, Chris.

**Chris**

**IIII**

**Vitya**

**IIII**

**\---------**

**June 9th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

The cinema was a big yes, too. And Vitya can be shockingly quiet when he wants to be. Turns out, he just likes the sound of his own voice. But anyway, we made sure not many people were around and absolutely no kids. Besides, it was just a handjob, so … is it even really illegal? 

Your smooth criminal, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~

**Vitya**

**IIII**

**\----------**

**June 9th,**

**Paris**

_Dear diary,_

_Chris is a greedy little asshole who can't keep his hands off me, even when I tell him the cinema isn't the right place. And I'm a very, very strong man, but … that was too much, even for me._

_Not to worry, though, I got him back. And personally, I think fucking someone in a restaurant bathroom while your coaches wait at the table should count for more, but—_

We count orgasms, not style points. 

_Right. And I made sure we’re tied again._

Only because you cheated this morning. 

_You wrote the rules. Read them._

Fuck you, Nikiforov. No wait, that's my job. 

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~

\----------

**June 10th,**

**Paris, to no one's surprise.**

Dear diary, 

Today we’ve decided to see how often we can cum in a day. No holding back, no stalling. No viagra or cock rings. Just Vitya, me, and our hotel bed. The coaches are off looking at some wine and cheese bullshit, so we figured this is our chance. 

Just this once, the 'no similar sex' rule is raised. For science. 

Joyously, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~

\----------

**June 10th,**

**Paris, city of the hateful snobs.**

_Dear diary,_

_That was a mistake. I wrote a haiku to capture my experience._

_Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes_

_Wait, no, ouch, fuck, for science_

_Oh, ouch, ouch, ouch, ah_

_Regardless, I won._

_Exhausted, Viktor._

**Viktor**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **I**

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ****~~**IIII**~~

**\----------**

**June 11th,**

**Paris, but soon in another part of the city**

Dear diary, 

Today we want to go shopping. That will be fun, considering neither of us can stand for too long. But I guess that's the price you pay for excellence. Yakov gave me the stink eye this morning, though, just because I turned his favorite skater into a potential wheelchair user. Stupid Viktor, that last time on his knees wasn't necessary. 

_Yes it was. Look at the tallies, darling._

Write your own entry! Anyway. No more days spent inside, apparently. 

Already over it, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **I**

**\----------**

**June 11th,**

**Paris, but now in another part of the city.**

Dear diary, 

Being accompanied by the coaches makes everything harder. Well, except for my dick. But that's fine. I only need Vitya to be hard, after all. 

And with his little affection for public places, that was easier than expected. We decided sucking him off in a change room is different enough. I'm pretty sure 80% of his blood was between his legs when Vitya agreed, but beggars can't be choosers, or something like that. 

Victoriously, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **I**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **I**

\-----------

**June 11th,**

**Paris, the taxi.**

Dear diary, 

Viktor is insane. I can't believe the driver never once looked into the rearview mirror. At least I know why it's called la petite morte now. 

Barely alive, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **I**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **II**

**\----------**

**June 11th,**

**Paris**

_Dear diary,_

_Chris is right. I'm a friend of simple pleasures. Nice music, classical ballets, a big cock in my ass as I'm folded in half over the balcony of our hotel room with nothing on but my lover's shirt forced into my mouth._

_Losing can feel so rewarding. Sometimes._

_Contently, Viktor._

**_Viktor_ **

~~**_IIII_**~~ ~~**_IIII_**~~ ** _II_**

**_Chris_ **

~~**_IIII_**~~ ~~**_IIII_**~~ ** _II_**

**\-----------**

**June 12th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

I was awoken by a blowjob. It didn't count because it was too similar, but it's nice to know Vitya wants me to be happy, even if he doesn't get points for it. 

_From time to time, I actually think about the friend surrounding that fine piece of meat._

Do you want to surround that fine piece of meat? 

_Does it count?_

Cherie … <3 

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **II**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ****~~**IIII**~~ **II**

**\-----------**

**June 12th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

Today we’re going swimming in a small, public pool. Hopefully people won't overrun us. But … the idea of actually just … enjoying ourselves … it's wild. 

Besides, I can't wait to get Vitya off in semi-public again. He's so squirmy. 

Admiringly, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ****~~**IIII**~~ **II**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **II**

**\----------**

**June 12th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

Who could have guessed a public pool wouldn't be the best idea? Of course people recognized us. Of course. But at least we had a lot of fun before everything went down the drain. Our coaches almost caught us at some point, and they might or might not have gotten an eyeful of tented towels. But at least our crown jewels were safe. 

Could have been better, could have been worse. 

Wetly, Chris.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **III**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **IIII**

**\-----------**

**June 13th,**

**Paris**

_Dear diary,_

_Chris accused me of being a light-weight. But that’s entirely impossible. I’m Russian. I said he’s just jealous he missed out on the wine and cheese tasting a few days ago._

_So we now have a bottle of wine and have ordered room service. This should prove interesting._

You’re going down, Nikiforov.

_No, baby. You’ll be the one going down._ _Literally._ _Now look who’s stealing entries. What happened to writing your own?_

I'm just returning favors here. <3

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **III**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ****~~**IIII**~~ **IIII**

**\-----------**

**June 13th,**

**Paris**

Dear diary, 

Our room service just arrived. Berries, chocolate, flavored syrups

_And cheese._

Because it goes well with wine! 

_Not jealous at all._

Fuck off, Viktor.

_Fuck on, you get better results. Or at least I do, considering I’m winning._

Sorry, diary. Gotta go. Viktor needs to earn his ‘I participated’ ribbon.

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **III**

**Vitya**

~~**IIII**~~ ****~~**IIII**~~ **IIII**

**\-----------**

**Jun 13st,**

**Pariss**

Dear diry, 

Ditchu know how slipery the flor is when your drink? 

Ouch, Chris

**Chris**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **IIIIII**

**\------------**

**Jnue 13h,**

**Parsi**

_Daer diary,_

_Chris cant count_

_Were are my tallys_

_A bit tipsi, Vitor_

**Viktor**

~~**IIII**~~ ~~**IIII**~~ **IIIII IIIIIIIII**

**Chris**

**?**

**\------------**

**Jnu 13sh,**

**Pars**

**Pres?**

**Paires**

Dar driy,

Fod if mesy. Butt ches is god. Cheeesee nvr let my don.

Wat, how mny es ar in chess

Cheeseese

Cheeize?

Wnely, Chrs

**Chris**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**\------------**

**June 14th,**

**Paris, I think.**

_Ouch._

_In pain, Viktor._

**\------------**

**June 14th,**

**Paris, the airport.**

We’re waiting for our plane. Sorry for ignoring you all day, sweet diary. You never did anything wrong. We’re just dumb. 

Yesterday is a blur. Neither of us remember much, and what we can remember makes our heads throb. The upper ones this time. Although, the lower ones aren’t doing great at the moment either. Who would have thought foodplay would be so messy, though? Maybe it wouldn’t have been without the wine involved, but it had to be done. There was cheese.

Vitya is really ticklish. Did you know? I think he kicked me at some point last night. I was licking something off him. Not sure what. But he squealed and flailed ~~like a child~~

_Did not._

Shut up. You don’t remember much either.

_I remember enough. I’m Russian. I didn't flail._

Vitya, you covered yourself in some kind of syrup and said it said you're all new and shiny.

_At least I didn’t ask our coaches if they wanted to join us._

Fuck. Yeah. The coaches are pissed. I guess we were even less courteous to the neighboring rooms than normal because they pounded on the door at one point. I’m not sure who’s more traumatized; them or us. But at least they couldn’t enter the room. Little blessings.

This morning, the room damn near looked like a murder scene with all the strawberry syurp.

_How did it get on the ceiling?_

Good aim?

_Bad aim?_

Anyway, the coaches have barely spoken to us all day. Just glared and huffed. I’m pretty sure they’re waiting until we get back on the ice to punish us. Yakov’s eye is twitching. Which is never a good sign. I’m glad I’m not going home with him. Sorry, Vitya.

_No you’re not._

No I’m not. Oh, about the tally, though … We lost count.

_You_ _lost count._

So I guess there’s no winner.

_I don’t think so. We should go back to the last proper count and use that to declare the winner._

You’re just saying that because you were in the lead!

_And I bet I won last night, too._

Why? Because you’re Viktor Nikiforov, dreamboat extraordinaire, living Philosopher’s Stone turning everything you touch to gold?

_You said it, not me._

Fuck you.

_Already did that. A lot._

So no winner. Or we both won? I don’t know. But our coaches look ready to replicate the strawberry syrup if we don’t stop acting like school kids passing notes. I suppose this is goodbye, then, dear diary. Thank you for accompanying us through Paris.

Lovingly, Chris _and_ _Viktor_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor AND collab-partner [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
